


Make a Move

by Kiyara_Iris



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: Iruka watched the man prowling around the edge of the bar, keeping to the deeper shadows for now, no one else seeing the predator stalking amongst them. Iruka saw him.





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ^_^

Iruka watched the man prowling around the edge of the bar, keeping to the deeper shadows for now, no one else seeing the predator stalking amongst them. Iruka saw him. The movement of every muscles invading his senses, every footstep pulsing in his blood since he’d flickered into the room. Iruka tossed the rest of his drink back, arching his neck sensually, wanting those eyes on him. And both eyes _would_ be open; reading a room this full, sorting through the patterns of people coming together, which of them were potential targets, which could be dismissed as taken. Iruka made sure his movements were screaming “available”.  

               He’d watched Kakashi making this round only a half dozen times in the past year but had never had the nerve to try and catch the man’s attention. Every night Kakashi went home with someone, and each time Iruka throbbed with the want for it to be him, him, him. Already tonight he’d been approached 4 times, turning them away with a smile and firm dismissal; he knew he was sending out all the right signals, but he only wanted one response. None of them had minded, this bar built for picking up the odd one night stand every shinobi found they needed at some point. Iruka came here more than was probably healthy for his reputation but there was only one person he ever wanted. For a long time now, he’d gone home with only his fantasies to keep him company, but tonight….

               Kakashi came into focus in a pool of light to the right of the bar and Iruka felt himself flush with want and not a small amount of alcohol. His breath caught in his chest, thick like honey, making the room spin out of focus. Kakashi’s form soaked into his senses until Iruka was sure the man could feel his gaze like fire across his skin. He’d never wanted anyone with such an intensity and it scared him, but he kept his gaze still, wanting it to be seen if the other man looked his way. But then Kakashi turned towards a young man that was sauntering up, all beauty and confidence, and Iruka knew he’d lost.

               He pulled his gaze away. Every time he stepped into this bar, he was taking more of his heart into his hands. It had been a long time since it had been just about attraction; there were too many conversations about Naruto and other genin, tales swapped over bowls of ramen, first-hand encounters of Kakashi’s kindness and bravery. But the obsession that was Hatake Kakashi was overwhelming, taking over all sense of priority or self-preservation. The man showed no inclination of wanting any kind of relationship that wasn’t quick and heated, so if Iruka could only have him for one night, then he would take it into his heart and cherish every touch; but tonight was not that night. Iruka doubted it ever would be, the other man hadn’t even glanced his way.

               “Hey.” Iruka turned to see an attractive young man eyeing him up, his gaze thick with interest. He was younger than Iruka normally liked, but easy in manner and suddenly Iruka didn’t want to be alone anymore, it had been too long. He let the young thing buy him a drink, chatting easily and if he could still feel Kakashi from the corner of his eye, what did it matter? The older man may have sent away his own beauty, but he’d find his mark and it wasn’t going to be Iruka. Iruka, who was being gently coaxed into a shadowy corner, a hand cupping the back of his head and a soft pair of lips tracing along his neck. God, he wanted this, he wanted anything and everything, something that told him that he was wanted in return. So what if his heart wanted to rip from his chest, throw itself at the feet of the copy nin and beg? Instead he ran his hands up the back that was in front of him, focusing on that and not a fantasy of someone.

               A low voice thrummed through the air close by, its shape sounding like “Go,” and Iruka’s questing hands were suddenly bereft of said back and he blinked his thick eye lids open, the chest in front of him belonging to a much taller man. His eyes traced up the body, looking up and into mismatched eyes. A wave of lust took hold of him, wanting to close the few inches of heat that filled the space between them, but he leaned further back into the wall, he didn’t want whatever scoldings he thought Kakashi had come over to voice: too drunk, too promiscuous, too obvious. Iruka looked around the man’s body to see where his safe, sure thing had gone, but saw him on the other side of the bar, carefully not looking at the two of them. Kakashi leaned a forearm against the wall next to his head and Iruka’s eyes snapped back to his, tried not to lean into the man.

               “What did you come here for?” Iruka’s body shook, the deep voice a silken slide right down his spine. His hips shifted involuntarily.

               “You.” He wanted to take it back as soon as it was said, but Kakashi growled low in his throat, stopping every apology that sprang to Iruka’s lips. Another forearm came up, trapping Iruka between steel strong arms, muscles flexing beneath the tight, black undershirt. Oh god, Kakashi’s scent was filling his senses, his hips made another attempt to relieve the pressure building in his abdomen. Kakashi leaned in, almost nuzzling Iruka’s ear through his mask.

               “Then why do I have competition, Iruka-sensei?” Iruka moaned, Kakashi’s voice vibrating deliciously against the soft flesh beneath his lips and he was answering before he was thinking,

               “I always have competition, I always lose.” The air between them stilled, Kakashi pulling back, his eyes suddenly very serious. Iruka turned away, his voice had throbbed with too much emotion; he’d stepped over a line, this was supposed to be about a one-night stand, not declarations of having been obsessing over the man for the past year. Slowly, very slowly, Kakashi allowed his elegant, lethal body to press forward, touching against Iruka’s so softy he could barely breathe, not wanting to take more than was given.

               “I didn’t think you wanted me, not until tonight.” Kakashi’s voice seemed sad and Iruka brought up his hand to caress the side of Kakashi’s ribs, trying to console the him, but why the man needed comforting his alcohol-infused brain wouldn’t give him a chance to contemplate. He could only focus on one thing,

               “How could anyone not want you?” Iruka knew his voice was slurring, but his temperature was rising, and he could barely think beyond, _please touch me, let me touch you, fuck, please let me touch you_. One of Kakashi’s arms came down, reaching around Iruka’s back and pulling his chest snug to his own. His other pulled down his mask and Iruka couldn’t not stare at the handsome face revealed to him. His legs trembled, wanting to spill him to the ground but that arm held him up. A small mouth smirked, but Iruka still saw the sadness in his eyes.

               “I only ever wanted you.” God, he hadn’t meant to say that, how drunk was he? He felt the moan that ripped through Kakashi’s chest and then those lips were touching against his and he was lost. Nothing else mattered; not his own insecurities, not anyone else in the bar that might be watching. All that existed was this warm, wet pressure against him.  The room swayed alarmingly and Iruka gasped out of the kiss, his head falling back against the wall…but there was no wall behind him. He gripped Kakashi in alarm, eyes fluttering open. Instead of the dimly lit, cramped bar, he registered light bouncing softly in a smallish room, a window across from him showing him houses instead of the business buildings. A table, chair and few other sparse furnishings made his drunk mind decide he’d been transported somewhere.

               “Where…?” Kakashi chuckled, moving his mouth down to trace the same path the young man had taken, it was better, oh god so much better. Iruka’s hand shot into Kakashi’s hair, gripping harder than was probably comfortable, but the man didn’t complain in words, merely opened his mouth and bit harshly into the delicate skin where Iruka’s shoulder met his neck.

               “Oh god!” Iruka practically screamed it, losing control of hips completely, letting them rut against the other man, thrusting harshly like they so desperately desired. Kakashi groaned against him, pulling away, tugging on Iruka’s hands, leading him back into the room. He stumbled after the man, tugging at his own shirt and finding a pair of hands desperate to help. A greedy mouth came back down onto his own and he lost himself in the feel of teeth nipping at his lips, a strong confident tongue licking its way into his mouth. He couldn’t remember the in between steps that lead to them both being naked, but a cool body lined up with his and he let the mouth attacking him swallow every keening noise he made.

               Hands pulled him down, guiding his legs to straddle narrow, thrusting hips and Iruka suddenly had to rear back, putting a steadying hand on the solid stomach below him. His bruised mouth hung open as he stared down at the pale, lithe body beneath him. Kakashi was all long limbs and sharp curves, the soft moonlight highlighting muscles and scars, chest heaving, hands moving in restless abandon over Iruka’s overheated body.

               “Is this real?” His voice shook in the silence and mismatched eyes flashed at him, one hand suddenly shooting up to Iruka’s mouth, dipping in to press at his tongue and Iruka moaned around the long, thin digits, sucking and swirling his tongue around them, wishing it was a larger part of Kakashi’s body fucking its way into his mouth. The fingers were removed and in his dazed state was only marginally surprised when they slid between the curves of his ass cheeks, finding his opening and pressing deftly inside. Kakashi came up off his back to get the angle better, tongue tracing into his stomach and chest muscles. Iruka threw his head back, pushing back into the invasion and forward into the on slot of that tongue, the alcohol making progress so much easier.

               “Iruka, look at me.” How could he refuse? Panting, he came forward out of the arch, arm shooting down to catch himself before he fell, watching through lidded eyes as the same fingers that had been teasing his ass open were shoved into Kakashi’s mouth. Groaning Iruka found his hand curling around his cock, jerking himself as Kakashi’s tongue came out to lathe against the skin of his palm, sucking up fingers, flicking out over the slick skin. Then that hand was moving down, between their bodies and Iruka could feel it wrapping around Kakashi twitching beneath him. Iruka shifted up and forward, felt the hot bump of flesh against his opening and pressed back into it. There was resistance, it had been a ridiculously long time, but he kept up the pressure, wanting this so badly his mouth was filling with thick saliva.

               Hands grasped his hips, pulling him gently down and everything gave way all at once, the tight ring of muscles opening enough to swallow the head of Kakashi’s cock; Iruka’s throat opening enough to give a strangled yell and somewhere beneath his vocalization he thought there was an answering moan. But he couldn’t give it enough thought, closing his eyes as his body sunk further down onto the searing heat that had been his fantasy for too long. He knew he was going too fast, there was going to be pain later, but his body was in charge now and it was screaming _move, ride, thrust_. He gave into the primal rhythm drumming through his veins and began moving, the grasping hands at his hips eagerly helping. He lay hands out along the broad chest beneath him, fingers running over pert nipples and he pressed and rolled them, loving the gasps it elicited, loving how hard Kakashi bucked beneath him every time.

               Iruka’s world swirled, Kakashi’s cock leaving his body and he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed for the whiny grunt he gave in displeasure. When he finally oriented himself, he was on his knees and forearms, Kakashi pressing down onto his back, lips nuzzling against his neck.

               “Don’t worry Iruka, not done yet.” Was groaned into his ear before Kakashi sank back into him, a shuddering moan let out against his shoulder. Iruka let his body move with the wanton thrusting of the other man, no finesse, no thought but _harder, faster, more_. He didn’t realize he was chanting it out loud until he realized Kakashi was responding,

               “Like that? Push into me Iruka, don’t hold back, let me hear your voice, you’re so sexy, I want you, want you, want you…” Iruka’s mind was spiraling, his hand working himself roughly, mind focused on the sweet push-pull of their bodies. He was so close so close…

               “Iruka!” It was such a strangled, surprised sound, followed by the delicious sting of teeth sinking into his neck that he was tensing, moaning, stilling as his body shook with the orgasm pulsing through him, cum shooting out all over the bed and onto Kakashi’s fingers that were suddenly caressing the tip of his cock. Fingers that were pulling back and pushing into Kakashi’s mouth, tasting Iruka’s pleasure and Iruka was squeezing even tighter, and it felt like a second orgasm ripped through him and he was screaming Kakashi’s name this time, those narrow hips stuttering to a halt, buried so deep inside him that he could feel the pulse of Kakashi’s orgasm emptying into him.

               Iruka leaned his head further into the bed, his chest heaving, letting the dizzy tiredness crash over him. He felt decidedly less intoxicated than he had for hours, and shivered, moaning as the sweaty weight of the other man leaned over and into him, pressing his softening cock into Iruka’s battered ass. He moaned again, wiggling in slight discomfort. Strong hands stopped his hips, fingers digging roughly.

               “Hold still.” Breathed into his ear and Iruka obeyed. The weight was shifting, cock slipping free and those hands were pulling him sideways onto the bed, tucking him into Kakashi’s chest as he curled around the smaller man. The seconds ticked by and the more Iruka’s lust faded, the clearer his head became and the harder his heart was pounding. He’d done it, he’d enticed Kakashi into bed, the reality even better than fantasies, and his heart was shattering like glass. How stupid had he been to think one time would be enough? That it would somehow make it easier to watch Kakashi bed other people. The thought made Iruka take a shuddering breath, tears wanting to ride on the exhale, but he had enough self-control left to stifle it. He had to leave.

               He gently prised the arm wrapped around him off his body and slid to the edge of the bed. Kakashi whined a little and Iruka remembered the same noise vibrating in his ear. His feet hit the ground and he ignored the ache in his backside as he stooped to pick up his pants, pulling them on as quickly as his shaky hands would allow.

               “You can stay.” Iruka’s back stiffened, he wouldn’t turn around. He wouldn’t look at Kakashi lying naked and sated on the bed and think those husky words meant more than just a courtesy. He gave a non-committal shrug instead, pulling on his shirt and simply picked up his shoes, reaching for the door handle before a thought stopped him. Iruka cleared his throat.

               “Where are we?” He had no idea where in the village this was to his apartment. There was a heartbeat of silence.

               “My apartment.” Iruka waited, but there was silence from the other man. He stared at the wood door, refusing to look round.

               “Which is _where_?” Iruka’s voice was tight. How had they been friends for so long and not know where each other lived?

               “East block. Go down two streets and then right, your apartment is about 3 minutes walking.” Oh. Guess one of them knew then. He pulled open the door more forcefully than he’d meant, stumbling back a little.

               “You don’t have to go.” The small, tightness in Kakashi’s voice made Iruka pause, halfway out of the door. It tugged at his heart and he couldn’t help glancing back at Kakashi. He was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, legs bent, arms resting on top of them, both eyes watching Iruka’s hasty retreat. His eyebrows were furrowed, mouth drawn down in a pout and he looked so fucking adorable Iruka could feel the aching in his heart melt.

               “I don’t?” Kakashi’s eyes opened wide, his body sliding gracefully off the bed and Iruka had to swallow deeply, seeing Kakashi in all his naked glory. He hadn’t properly looked before, a large, very inexcusable oversight on his part.

               “Of course not, do you think I take just anyone home with me?” Iruka wanted to scoff, say Kakashi took plenty of people home, but then, he didn’t know where Kakashi and his conquests ended up. He felt like he was floundering in this conversation, not knowing what the other man wanted from him.

               “Don’t you?” He finally said, desperately. The other man smirked, coming closer, reaching hesitantly out for Iruka’s hand and he let him take it, let him pull him back into the apartment, the door shutting softly.

               “No Iruka, you’re the first.” It was a softly spoken declaration of something, but Iruka was tired, too tired to push Kakashi’s hands away as his clothes were pulled from his body again, light kisses trailing across his skin, coaxing him back towards the bed. He tried to think beyond the sleep threatening to overtake him as Kakashi spooned back up behind him, pulling a sheet over their bodies, long fingers carding through his hair. As his eyes shut, enjoying the small puffs of air on the back of his neck, he finally mumbled out,

               “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the readers have enjoyed this one shot. Been thinking about doing a Kakashi perspective, I like hearing both sides of the story ^_^


End file.
